


【情人节联文】【银手x女V】烈火燎原 Fire Meet Gasoline

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Assuming there is no Relic, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, V is a resident singer at the afterlife bar, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 银手去来生酒吧时，遇到了正在酒吧里唱Never Fade Away的V。银手被V的歌声打动，邀请她与武侍乐队一起去亚利桑那的音乐节演出。从夜之城去菲尼克斯的路上，V和银手有了意想不到的发展
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/You
Kudos: 8





	【情人节联文】【银手x女V】烈火燎原 Fire Meet Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> *请搭配BGM：Fire Meet Gasoline-Sia食用！https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNdeLSKSZ1M  
> *写文的时候一直在想Lady Gage和Bradley Cooper演的那版A Star is Born...

“你确定这酒能喝？”

你把手中的酒瓶在强尼面前晃了晃，又把它放在了桌上。

“绝对可以，我保证，”强尼掐灭了手中的烟，走向靠在桌前的你，“你要知道，V，酒永远是你最好的朋友，它永远不会背叛你——”

你抱着手臂，笑了笑，“它对我至少比某些人要忠诚。”

“ 年代久远的酒味道是会打些折扣，但绝对不会变质。这不过是瓶2021年的‘布尔什维克伏特加’，不会要你的小命。”

“我才不喝，”你把酒瓶推给强尼，“要喝你喝。”强尼拧开瓶盖，将酒液灌入口中。

你往自己的杯子里倒了一些酒。你喝的是一瓶产自日本宫城的十二年单一麦芽威士忌，强尼拒绝喝这种酒，它让他想起了曾经与你关系非同一般的荒坂特工竹村五郎。他宁愿忍受陈年伏特加的寡淡无味，也不愿尝试这瓶品质相当不错的日本酒。

“你他妈能不能喝慢点，我们是在恶土上，不是在夜之城里，”你皱眉道，“我扫描了整间屋子也就只找到了这两瓶酒，方圆几十里都荒无人烟，你要是喝完了我可不知道该去哪给你买酒。”

“别这么严肃，宝贝，”强尼重重放下酒瓶，“我们再有三四个小时就能开到菲尼克斯，那里不缺美酒和美食。”

“克里他们已经到菲尼克斯了吗？”你问。威士忌已经让你感觉有些上头，你低头看向地面，试图缓解晕眩，“老实说，明天就要第一次登台演出，我还挺紧张的。”

强尼放下酒瓶，拍了拍你的肩，“再牛逼的歌手都有第一次登台的时候。只要你站在台上，唱出第一个音，音乐就会带着你向前走。”

你看向强尼，点了点头，“好吧，我不得不承认，你这家伙虽然平时嘴臭，但安慰人的时候还是挺有一套的。”你又给自己的酒杯添满了酒，仰头一饮而尽。你的酒量很差，你知道这一点。和杰克在夜之城鬼混的那几个月，你几乎每晚都会在酒吧喝得狂吐，最后被好友背回你的公寓。你不是个合格的酒鬼，但始终热爱这种带有迷醉效果的液体。

你们很久都没有说话，你主动打破了沉默，“你为什么要邀请我去菲尼克斯的音乐节上和你们一起演出？我是说——你可是强尼·银手，全美最炙手可热的摇滚明星，在遇到你之前，我不过是来生酒吧的兼职酒保。如果你不是恰好在我值班的那个晚上走进了来生酒吧，我们的生活永远不会有任何交集。”

强尼靠在餐桌上，半侧着身子，“在任何情况下，我都能分辨出一个人是不是音乐人。”他凑近了一些，你只要再靠近一点，你们的鼻尖就会相碰。你能感觉到强尼温热的呼吸，嗅到他周身的酒味。

强尼接着说，“那天晚上你在来生酒吧唱的Never Fade Away不错，唱出了我想要的那种感觉，”他有些不屑地笑了一声，“夜之城的人毫无音乐品味可言，他们的审美都被大公司强塞给他们的那些垃圾电子乐毁掉了。来生酒吧，夜之城的平台都太小，你的声音值得被更多真正热爱摇滚的人听到。”

强尼嘴唇上还有未干的酒液，你伸手摩挲他的下唇，“我们在一起也就一个星期，你也只听我唱过一次歌。然而明天我就要在音乐节上和你的乐队一起演出，很难不让别人猜测你对我有什么想法。”

“他们那样想也没错，我的确对你有一些想法……”强尼左手握住你的手，他机械手指的冰凉触感令你似乎清醒了一些。然而你醉得太过厉害，眼前天旋地转。你不知道明天会是什么样子，也不知道明天还会不会到来。不如在变成传奇人物或者臭在垃圾堆里之前，把自己交给这个危险的年长男人。

你凑上前吻住强尼的唇，他的唇比你想象中要柔软一些。你其实不是很擅长这种事情，你之前只交过一个男朋友，你们还没来得及发生点什么，那倒霉蛋就在一次帮派火拼里送命了。你有些笨拙地把舌头送入强尼口中，老实说，你不知道接下来该怎么做。之前几次少得可怜的接吻中你都是被动接受的一方，从未这样主动过。

“靠，你的吻技可真烂。看来，这种事情还是得交给我，”强尼有些失望地摇了摇头。他左手轻轻托住你的后腰，右手抚上你的后脑。当他的唇压上你的，陈年伏特加的味道在你们唇齿间流转。这个吻并不温柔，近乎粗暴。他比你喝过的任何烈酒都让人心醉神迷。强尼挑逗般地咬住你的下唇，你感到一阵痛楚，一丝咸腥流淌进你的嘴里。

你坐在了餐桌上，双臂环住强尼的脖子，尽力回应他。你没有穿文胸，强尼可以清楚地看到你T恤上的两点凸起。他仍是血肉之躯的右手拉起你的上衣，手掌覆上你的双乳，让你的呼吸变得粗重起来。他手上的老茧在你胸前细嫩的皮肤上引起一阵阵颤栗，你依稀记得，上次强尼在来生酒吧给她讲过，他曾在墨西哥参过军。

强尼揉捏了几下你的乳头，他听到他怀里的姑娘发出了几声细弱的呻吟。他又低头用舌尖逗弄你的凸起，你的呼吸更加急促，下意识地挺起身子在桌上扭动。你从没想过你在这种事情上这样敏感，或者说，你没有想过战斗流血之外的自己会是什么样子。这种快感不同于用武士刀砍下敌人的头颅时的那种快意恩仇，而是更加绵长，更加温暖，更能撩拨起你心底某种难言的渴望。

在遇到眼前这位浪子之前，“欲望”对你来说只是一个抽象的名词。现在它带来的快感已让你彻底沉沦，然而你们还什么都没有做。你脱掉了碍事的上衣，双乳挺立在他面前。他终于看清了你胸前纹身的全貌，之前他只能从你上衣领口看到一点纹身的边缘，但就是那一点图案都能让他硬得不行。这一次他硬得彻彻底底，看到面前佣兵绯红的双颊，傲立的双乳，他已经迫不及待地想要用性器填满你的甬道。

强尼一只手稳住你的身子，避免你从桌子上掉下来，另一只手仍在你胸前摆弄。“看你爽得不行，恐怕早都湿透了吧，”他一边说着，左手的机械手指已经摸进了你短裙下面。他拨开你的内裤，食指在你濡湿阴道口戳了几下。他的动作让你有些微微吃痛，好在他没有捅得更深。他把指尖的蜜液抹在你的大腿上，“你比我想象得还要敏感。”

他脱下了你的短裙与内裤，又一把扯掉了你的上衣。天气很热，你的皮肤更是滚烫得发烧。“也许我应该给你降降温，V。”他从桌上拿起那瓶喝了一半的“布尔什维克”伏特加，把里面的酒全部倒在了你胸前。酒液顺着你的乳沟淌下，沾湿了你的阴唇，又滴在餐桌上。

强尼的唇再次覆上你的胸，这次他没有再逗弄你的乳头，而是轻舔你你胸前的透明酒液。“我本来不觉得这酒好喝，现在居然觉得它是我喝过的最好的酒。”他的舌尖让你感觉似触电一般，你忍不住身子微微后仰。他的唇一路向下，来到了你大腿间。意识到他想做什么，你下意识地夹紧了双腿。

“操，V，看你的反应，你该不会还是个雏吧？”强尼停下了动作，直起身子看向你。你没有说什么，微微点头。说起这个你也觉得有些不好意思，如果夜之城的人知道大名鼎鼎的V居然还是处女，你会被你的雇佣兵同僚们笑话死的。

强尼有些不怀好意地笑了一声，“我还没操过处女，不保证等会儿不会弄疼你。”经过他的一番挑逗，疼与不疼已不是你在考虑的问题。你双眼迷离地望向他，“做你想做的事。”

他再次低下头，唇舌并未在你的洞口逡巡，而是直接包裹住了你的阴蒂。他的舌似乎比逗弄你的乳头时更加灵活，只是舔弄了几下，排山倒海般的快感就卷走了你的全部理智。

虽然还是处女，但你并非没有自慰过。你不是第一次经历这种令你全身酥麻的极致快感，然而之前的那些都无法与这次相提并论。“强尼……啊唔……快停下……”你试图推开他的头，却又忽地惊觉，你在下意识地把他推向你，让你们贴合得更紧。

在他的逗弄下，你很快高潮了。攀至顶点的那一刻，你满足地叹息了一声。“真该让你看看你现在脸上满是情欲的样子，”感到你已经足够湿，他试着伸出一根手指探进你的下身。你的洞口比前一阵润滑了一些，但他手指带来的异物感还是让你痛呼出声。

“你不是想要我吗？想要就给你……趁我还没有改变主意，”你用略带挑逗的目光望向他，气喘吁吁地说。

他解开皮带，飞快地褪下自己的裤子和鞋子，又握住早已肿胀不堪的阴茎，把它对准你的穴口。考虑到处女之身的你也许不能承受太过猛烈的贯穿，他并不急着直接挺入，而是颇有耐心地握住性器，一下一下地磨蹭你的洞口。

你知道，他不像那些饿狗般的男人一样急于用少女温软的肉体找回自信。他从容，危险，对世间的一切似乎都不甚在意，因为一切对他来说都是唾手可得。此刻他与你在深吻与欢愉中沉沦，但他不会永远属于你。他属于摇滚，属于子弹，属于香烟，属于烈酒，永远不会在同一个女人身边驻足太久。

你眼中满是渴望，也不想掩藏这一点。他腰腹微微用力，性器往你的甬道里挺进了大半。第一眼看到他的性器时，你有些担心自己能否承受他的尺寸。即使前戏提供了足够的润滑与扩张，他的性器仍给你的小穴带来了撕裂般的疼痛。

你抱住他的脊背，闭上了眼睛。他抽出性器，看到上面已沾上了些淡红色的黏液。他现在是你的第一个男人了。快感和痛楚交织成一种你从未有过的奇异感受，不受控制地，泪水顺着你的脸颊滑落。

他问你怎么了，是不是还不能承受这样的情事，你告诉他没关系，示意他继续。得到你的允诺，他再没有犹豫，性器整根捅进你的甬道。当你们的欲望终于相合，你再也无法保持清醒。“嗯……轻点……”比之前强烈数倍的快感与痛楚席卷而来，你忍不住呻吟出声，纤细的背如触电般弓起。

“操，没想到你这么紧，”强尼抱着你的腰，他的性器被你柔软鲜嫩的肉壁紧紧箍着。他又一次吻住你，恣意舔弄含吮你柔软的舌头。

强尼掌握着节奏，每次抽插都会从你的甬道中带出一些蜜液。房间里充斥着你们粗重的呼吸，似乎隐约还有门外狂风吹过沙丘的声响。他下身的挺进得更加用力，似是要把你的身子贯穿。他只用右手托住你的腰，左手拇指伸进了你口中，模仿着下身的进进出出。

你早已软倒在他怀里，他把杂物推到一边，让你躺倒在桌面上。他俯下身更加卖力地操你，浑身无力的你只好顺从地承受他并不温柔的抽插。他的机械手臂冰凉，你脊背下的桌面也是触感冰凉。在他的动作下，你的后脑和后背在桌面上摩擦晃动，他却丝毫没有减轻力道的意思。你想要脱掉他的背心，但你的手微微抬起就被他重新按回桌面上。他的机械手臂格外有力，轻轻一握就把你的双手禁锢在了一起。

他的吻细细密密地落在你的侧颈，你不敢看向他，只能侧过头。右手边的墙壁前恰好放着一面全身镜，冲着你们的方向。你望了一眼，看到了你们交合的躯体。你浑身赤裸，双腿大张着迎合他，他一次次腰腹用力，灵活地维持着下身的律动。

你未经人事的身体被他接连不断的突刺直接送上高潮。你大口喘气，快要无法呼吸，似一条在案板上竭力挣扎的鱼。你将错就错，濒临顶点的那一刻，你与他融为一体，就像一滴水回归了海洋。是夏日午后温暖的大海，你感到一阵暖意在全身蔓延。

他离结束似乎还远着，他让性器滑出一点，又猛地插入，直捣你甬道的最深处。他的肉棒正顶着你的子宫，在被快感剥夺理智之前，你忍不住想，万一怀上了他的种会发生什么。你得挺着肚子回到夜之城，所有人都会知道你第一次挨操就被在这座城里处处留情的强尼·银手搞大了肚子。搞不好那些早就垂涎你的佣兵还是会对你欲望不减。男人就是这副德行，说不定他们会更加兴奋，把你摁在墙上猛干，摸着你的胸，问你被强尼·银手夺走处女之身是什么感觉。

你不记得他有没有射在你体内，也不记得你们那天是怎样收场。

* * *

你醒来时，已是黄昏时分。金黄色的阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙，在地板上洒下同色的光斑。你看到你们都在卧室里，强尼靠在墙边抽烟，看着躺在床上的你。

你仍是一丝不挂，好在强尼那家伙还算有点良心，把你的夹克给你披在了身上，免得你着凉。强尼把你的其他衣服也从厨房拿了过来，放在了床上。穿好衣服，你挣扎着下了床，走路时双腿间仍隐约有着撕裂般的痛感。

你照了照镜子，脸上因情欲而泛起的红潮还未完全褪去，头发也因之前激烈的动作而凌乱不堪。靠在墙边的摇滚巨星依然泰然自若，似乎并未经历过刚才那场激烈的情事。他看向你，弹了弹烟灰，“我们该走了，这里距离菲尼克斯不远，午夜前我们就能和克里他们汇合。”

你走向他，“快些赶路是一方面，你恐怕也是担心有人会突然闯入这里发现我们吧？虽然这里远离夜之城，应该不会有荒坂的走狗，但难保他们不会兴致大发追到这个鸟不拉屎的地方。”

出夜之城后不久，你们遇到了一支与流浪者部落起冲突的荒坂小队。恰好你们带了足够的武器，与那些流浪者合力消灭了他们。

强尼轻蔑地哼了一声，“他们尽管来，我会让他们都葬身在这片沙漠里。”他拍了拍你的肩，“走吧。”

你发动了你的水谷隼“野狼”，打开了车载收音机，又降下全部车窗，让音乐声音毫无阻隔地传出来。

和强尼来的这一路上，你们永远只听摇滚频道。现在无线电里放的歌是Lake of Fire, 是涅槃乐队在1993年表演的现场版。主唱科特·柯本极具辨识度的嗓音响起，你情不自禁地跟着唱了起来：

“Where do bad folks go when they die?   
有违天父旨意的人死后去往何处？  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly   
他们进不了充满爱的国度  
They go down to the lake of fire and fry   
而是被扔在火湖之中  
Won't see them again till the fourth of July  
只有在独立之日到来之际才能看见他们……”

强尼在整备你们放在后备箱里的武器和乐器，你抱着双臂，靠在车门上等他。今天的落日格外壮丽，整个山谷都被夕阳的光芒染得一片金黄。橘红色云霞铺满了西边的天空，你看到天边似有火焰在燃烧。

“我记得你今天早上说，你打算把下个月发行的那首新歌命名为‘以我残躯化烈火’？”你侧过身，看向强尼。

强尼的声音从车后方传来，“没错。”你若有所思地说，“我看了你的歌词，有很强的反叛意味。这个我能理解，我也很喜欢。可是，如果你因此成了几大公司，尤其是荒坂的目标怎么办？”

你看不到强尼的面容，但能听出他语气里满是不屑，“那又怎么样？在被他们干掉之前，我至少会给他们在公司广场的那几栋大楼来上致命一击。”

你笑了笑，没有再说什么。他从来不是什么英雄或伟人，只是一个没有酒精和女人就活不下去的可怜虫，你深知这一点。但你同时也明白，他有着一个极其崇高、崇高到在夜之城的人看来过于幼稚的理想。人就是这样复杂的集合体，没有多好，也坏不到哪里去。天堂与地狱之间，只有最黑暗的夜晚才能孕育出最明亮的星辰。

酒精给你带来的晕眩似乎还未完全散去，或者是其他情绪上脑，让你想到了一个有些疯狂的主意。你从驾驶座旁取出一个燃烧弹，手臂发力，掷向了你们身后的小木屋。这样应该足以销毁你们在这里停留时留下的痕迹了，你想。

你不知道这是谁的房子，毕竟你们看屋子里没人，就自作主张地住进了这里。看着燃烧弹在屋顶炸开，些许愧疚感浮上了你的心头。但一想到这间屋子看起来很久都没人住了，似是已被遗忘，你的罪恶感减轻了一些。

木料在燃烧的火焰中劈啪作响，屋顶坍塌了，整栋小木屋都被火舌吞没。强尼走到了你身边，与你一同看着比天边的云霞更加热烈的火焰。望向他的侧脸，你说，“虽然现在提这个问题毫无意义，但我还是想知道，你爱我吗？你可以把这当作人做出疯狂举动后同样疯狂的想法。”

“你想听答案吗？我他妈爱死你了，V。”

你们交换了一个又一个热烈的吻。你们面前的烈火仍在燃烧，吞噬木材，吞噬一切，整片荒原都会燃烧起来。它丝毫没有要熄灭的意思，正如你们胸中那团火焰。

（全文完）


End file.
